


Hell On Wheels

by Deityofdeath



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo Maxwell is now a motorcyclist and has once again managed to lure the beautiful Chang Wufei to him with little more than being himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell On Wheels

Hell On Wheels

Pairings: 1x3, 2x5, 4x6 Warnings: Some sexual situations, yaoi and lots of salty language. I do not own Gundam Wing. I am merely a fanfic writing fangirl with a GW infatuation.

Chapter 1

Wufei growled and looked around the large stadium and growled again. It was loud and filled with screaming cyclist fans. They cheered on their favorite motorcyclists in race after race and in the beginning it was annoying and now it was down right irritating. He looked over at the happy couples next, and it just shortened his temper. Finally he could take no more. He had been here for an hour and there had not yet been any sign of Duo.

"Can someone tell me why Maxwell asked us to come to this race?" asked Wufei as he glared in Heero and Trowa's direction.

"He didn't say why. He just said to meet him here. I couldn't say no. It's been almost four years since we've all last seen each-other and he said he couldn't miss work." said Quatre smiling brightly.

Zechs looked down at Quatre and grinned. "Well where is Duo working? I haven't seen him among the bleachers selling peanuts or soda's and unless he's working the pit we'd see him somewhere in this crowd."

"He said we would see him after the sixth race." said Trowa looking out onto the race track.

"I have this odd feeling he's up to something." said Quatre looking worried.

Heero and Trowa looked down at the track just as the seventh race was being set up and both seemed to be thinking the same thing. Heero looked closely at one of the closer pit crews and blinked a few times. He then looked at Trowa and pointed to the race track. Trowa took a closer look and saw that there was a figure dressed in a black and white racing suit waving to them.

"Is that Duo?" Asked Zechs as he leaned over the rail looking at Heero's and Trowa's line of sight.

"Maxwell~!? Where?" shouted Wufei moving in for a closer look. 

They were only a few stands up and when they all took a closer look they all saw Duo standing out of the pit waving with a white and black patched racing suit tied by the sleeves around his waist and a black T shirt plastered to his lean frame. Quatre waved back happily. A man in the pit waved Duo over to the pit and Duo disappeared with a few of the pit workers only to reappear with the suit fully on and zipped up and a black helmet in hand. He talked animatedly with the pit worker before tucking his braid into an almost bun and then slipping the helmet over his head. He secured it in place and then walked over to a black and silver suzuki motorcycle. He slid his right leg over and straddled the bike and put his helmet visor down before revving the engine and kicking the kickstand up. He drove the bike over to the starting line next to the other competitors and stood their flexing in preparation for his race.

"He's in the race~!!" said Quatre happily.

"That's Duo for you." said Trowa.

Wufei watched Duo in a more than fascinated way. He had never thought Duo would put himself back into a dangerous position but then again in the back of his mind he always knew that Duo could never settle down and sell used parts and scrap like Hilde had. Duo was one who loved adventure and it showed in every expression and thing he did. Wufei watched as the light went from red to yellow and then to green. The motorcycles flew from the starting line and all Wufei could think was that Duo was once again the demon he had always been. In earlier years it had been in a Gundam and now he was earning money doing it on wheels. Two of them. When had Duo learned to ride a motorcycle he pondered as he watched Duo go around the bend ahead of the others. He was fast and swift and he took all his opponents weaknesses into account. He was also brash and sometimes pretty stupid.

Duo's motorcycle scraped against the track ground as he turned a tight corner and Quatre winced and looked away. Wufei shouted "Watch out Maxwell~!!! You Baka~!!" Heero and the others just stood watched with no sense of worry. Just as they were rounding the corner it looked like Duo would wipe out again as he turned the next sharp corner. He managed to stay on and keep going but as he kept going Wufei was almost sure he had hurt himself. They neared the finish line and Duo sped up making it to second place. Quatre and Zechs cheered and Heero and Trowa both grinned. Wufei was already on his way out of the arena and was trying to find a way into the pit. He walked until he found his way at the entrance to the first row of stands and he walked along that wall til he came to Duo's pit. He stood there until he saw Duo slowly ride his motorcycle into the pit. Wufei watched as Duo parked his motorcycle and turned off the engine. Duo then took off his helmet and shook his head until his braid fell in it's correct way. He still sat on his motorcycle straddling it when he turned to face Wufei.

"Don't forget to put the kickstand up." said Wufei.

Duo smiled and did what Wufei said before he stood up and walked over the stands. Wufei jumped down and looked up at Duo who had grown to be a few inches taller than him. He looked down at Duo's right hand and saw that it was bleeding.

"So I see you're as reckless as always."

"And I see you're as happy as always."

Before Wufei could think of a retort the others appeared and began congratulating Duo on his almost win. The whole time Duo smiled charismatically causing Wufei to blush. He watched as Duo spoke paying attention to his pouty and full lips and moving his way up Duo's slender neck to his beautiful lavender eyes and then back down to that nice little bottom. His face got warmer and things began to stir to life that hadn't reacted this way in years. He looked up to see Duo's eyes on him and his breath caught in his throat.

"Wu-man. Are you ok? You're red." said Duo with a concerned look.

*And there's Captain Obvious* Wufei thought bluntly.

" I'm....I'm fine. I think I'm just a little dehydrated." said Wufei quickly.

Duo smiled and then patted Wufei on the back.

"Let's go get something to eat~! I think we should all have dinner or brunch or whatever you wanna call it, together."

Everyone agreed and a few eyes looked at Wufei expectantly awaiting a protesting speech, but none came. Wufei nodded silently and prayed hard that he would get to see more of this demon, this god of death that had him in his velvety skin clutches. He straightened his preventeers jacket and then looked at the others.

"Well let's go~! I don't want to stand around here all day~!"

"Let me get changed first." said Duo as he walked towards a door that said "Staff and racers only". He turned around and looked at the others. "Come on slow pokes~!"

They all shrugged and followed Duo into the room and out of the group of 5 only one regretted it................

To Be Continued~!

Feedback Please? ^_^

Kat AKA DeityofDeath


End file.
